The Maywither Virus HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: A new virus outbreak has occurred. This virus has caused mass zombification and is expected to have twice the power of the T-Virus. A combined group of new and old characters form an elite zombie force called the E.Z.R. to help put an end to this virus. NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.
1. The Start of A New Chapter

The Maywither Virus

Summary: A new virus outbreak has occurred. This virus has caused mass zombification and is expected to have twice the power of the T-Virus. A combined group of new and old characters form an elite zombie force called the E.Z.R. to help put an end to this new virus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil. This story is solely just trying to fill in the gap I think Resident Evil left in Steve Burnside's story. This isn't part of the actual series and I have dreams and daydreams that I think are story worthy but I never write them into stories because I don't get around to it. This is the first daydream I am actually going to write into a story. I made some characters up and I am using some characters from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.

Author's Notes: E.Z.R. stands for Elite Zombie Resistance.

* * *

><p>A pair of steel blue eyes darted from right to left. Her eyes showed a sense determination but were succumbed by her ever growing fear. She didn't know what she was running from, but it was big. No. Gigantic.<p>

The sky was darkened with the grey clouds which covered the ever-radiant full moon. It was a beautiful night, perhaps the most beautiful night she had ever seen in her life. Though, her main goal was to survive and she didn't have enough time to contemplate her surroundings.

Blood was dripping down her arm and her wound caused her immense pain. But, she kept running.

The air was very humid and a cold breeze slithered down her spine. The _thing_ following her had footsteps louder than her thoughts, so it was difficult to think. In the blink of an eye, she was on the gravel, vulnerable to the monster's power.

"Please, please don't kill me," the young maroon-haired girl pleaded. Though, that was no use because whatever this creature was, it had no humanity left in it, if it ever had any at all.

Bullet's flew besides her head, millimetres from her left check, and went straight into the monster's chest. It only took three bullets to the chest to kill the monster as he was still recovering from his previous injuries. The young girl punctured the monster's skin with a pocket knife and though it was not a powerful weapon, it caused a lot of damage when she lodged the knife in its heart.

"Are you alright kiddo," the tall, brown haired man asked, "You took quite a fall." This man was no older than 40, but had small wrinkles outlining his cheeks.

"Thanks for saving me," the young girl sighed with relief, "I would have died. Anyway, who are you?"

"I am Leon S. Kennedy. I am currently on a mission for the U.S. government, this was supposed to be my retiring day but it looks like I'll have to stay for a while," he tucked his hands in his pockets and stared into the girl's eyes, "You look to young to be here alone."

"Leon," the words flowed through her mouth, "I'm old enough to take care of myself. Anyways, aren't you too old to be here alone?"

"How can I be too old to be alone? Oh, and according to you, how old is old enough to take care of themselves?" Leon said with an amused grin.

"I thought all elderly men had arthritis," she clenched her arm which was still pouring down blood.

"Ha, elderly. How old do you think I am pip-squeak?" Leon questioned, still grinning in amusement.

Her face flushed bright crimson, "Pip-squeak? Pip-squeak? I am not a pip-squeak I am 14 years old. You get that. 14 years old!"

"You are just a few years younger than my daughter, Rochelle. Just so you know, I am not an elder, I am 45." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Ha, you are older than my parents."

"Anyways, I didn't catch your name."

"It's because I didn't tell you."

The breeze grew stronger every second and the 14-year old girl could feel it brush against her arm, which had stop bleeding but still stung.

Out of nowhere the distinctive belching noise of a zombie grew louder. You could hear, step by step, that zombies were approaching. They were no match for Leon though, as he slayed them with a sub-machine gun.

The young girl and Leon made direct eye contact. He tilted his head, signalling for her to come over to him. The sense of fear disappeared from her eyes and was replaced by the sense of protection. She knew she could trust Leon; after all he saved her life.

"We are safe for now so tell me everything about your family and life. Why are you here?" Leon questioned, genuinely intrigued.

She brushed her hair back into a loose ponytail. This young girl reminded Leon of a distant companion, Claire - Maroon hair in a ponytail and a badass attitude.

Before the girl spoke, she looked at her feet. They were covered in minor cuts and bruises as she was only wearing thongs. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Jazele… Jazele Burnside."


	2. Jealous Past

The Maywither Virus

Summary: A new virus outbreak has occurred. This virus has caused mass zombification and is expected to have twice the power of the T-Virus. A combined group of new and old characters form an elite zombie force called the E.Z.R. to help put an end to this new virus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil. This story is solely just trying to fill in the gap I think Resident Evil left in Steve Burnside's story. This isn't part of the actual series and I have dreams and daydreams that I think are story worthy but I never write them into stories because I don't get around to it. This is the first daydream I am actually going to write into a story. I made some characters up and I am using some characters from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.

Author's Notes: I am sorry if my writing isn't up to scratch because I am not a very good writer. Oh and please review and tell me if you like it so far and what I can improve. Or any ideas for the story! This chapter isn't really a proper one. It is still a chapter but it's whole purpose is practically giving background information.

* * *

><p>"<em>I have a twin sister named McKenzie and an older brother named Jeidyn, he is 17.<em>

_It's funny because Jeidyn, he is like a carbon copy of my dad._

_Same face, sarcasm, determination._

_My sister well, even though we are twins, she is the beautiful one. The brave one. The caring one. She is everything I'm not, everything I want to be._

_My brother is exactly like my dad, my sister like my mum. Me, I am the outcast, the different one, I'm useless._

_I'm here because I ran away; it seems that all I do is cause trouble to my family._

_I stole the family helicopter, and crashed it on this island."_

* * *

><p>Leon rubbed his legs; the night was growing darker and colder.<p>

The distinctive sound of a helicopter grew closer; their rescue had arrived, or so they thought.

* * *

><p>"<em>No matter how many times they forgave me and told me that they loved me, you could see the bitter disappointment in their eyes.<em>

_My mum and dad are the best parents anyone could wish for, but me as a child, well, you could say otherwise."_

* * *

><p>Leon and Jazele jolted in unison. Something big just crashed and Leon swore at the thought of their helicopter crashing.<p>

Tapping his right temple with his machine gun, Leon assessed the situation. He thought of the risk of encountering danger while investigating the noise, and decided to take the risk.

Motioning Jazele to follow, Leon left the open, stone covered area and continued into the woods.

Dodging and swerving the wild brambles and gnarled trees, a mysterious creature came out of nowhere.

The creature barely resembled a human – two eyes, two legs and two arms – but you could tell this was just an infected human, a severely infected human. Skin was missing everywhere; exposing flesh. The creature was extremely distorted, causing it to not be a sight to sore eyes.

Several wasted bullets later, the creature died. The overwhelming stench of death quickly circulated around the creature.

Leon and Jazele continued swerving around the trees.

Jazele viciously tugged at her pony tail, letting her hair flow out. The breeze was slightly warmer but it still sent shocks down spine. Her straight, shiny maroon hair covered her neck and barely reached her shoulders but still warmed her neck.

* * *

><p>"<em>McKenzie was flawless. Unlike me, her hair was more of a burgundy red than a maroon.<em>

_She looked so delicate on the outside; waist-length curly hair with a ringlet every now and then, celeste blue eyes, rosy pink cheeks and a smile that lit up any situation._

_Though, in real life, McKenzie was a trooper, she stood up for what believed in and did anything to make things right._

_I could never argue with her because she'd always have a point. Oh, and before you got to say your side of the argument, you got, how do you say, 'guilted out' because she was so genuine and sweet."_

* * *

><p>The morose looking teenager ran her fingers through her hair and murmured, "I wish I was more like her."<p>

Leon put his warm hand on her shoulder, expressing sympathy.

Leaves crackled underneath their feet, Leon's thick military boots making most of the noise in comparison to Jazele's blue flip flops.

The breeze grew warmer but the howling of the wind drowned out any hope of hearing oncoming enemies. Though, there was a notable sound coming from the bushes.

"Great, it is the welcoming party," Leon grunted as he scouted the area, "they're fashionably late."

Suddenly, a pack of mutant dogs jumped out of the bushes and attacked Leon, the largest dog, tearing flesh off his neck.


	3. The Maywither Lagoon

The Maywither Virus

Summary: A new virus outbreak has occurred. This virus has caused mass zombification and is expected to have twice the power of the T-Virus. A combined group of new and old characters form an elite zombie force called the E.Z.R. to help put an end to this new virus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil. This story is solely just trying to fill in the gap I think Resident Evil left in Steve Burnside's story. This isn't part of the actual series and I have dreams and daydreams that I think are story worthy but I never write them into stories because I don't get around to it. This is the first daydream I am actually going to write into a story. I made some characters up and I am using some characters from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.

Author's Notes: How is the story going? I might make this chapter longer. This isn't progressing as fast as I hope but I really hope that you are enjoying it. I might take a break at writing just so I can draw the characters I made so you can have a visual. No, I have not lost inspiration I have actually gained heaps from an amazing story called 'Behind Blue Eyes' by N-I-N-T. I just really feel like drawing the characters. Oh and thanks to FatgirlXD and Seeker-Of-The-Heart for supporting me. Oh and I am thinking of making a Maywither High story – It is just going to be a laid back story where the some characters from Resident evil (including this stories OC's) attend a boarding school. I am thinking of making it a cross-over with Kingdom Hearts. If I do make it, it is not going to relate to this story besides the fact that it has some of its characters – eg. Steve, Claire, Leon and Jazele are going to be the same age and not related. MY HOUSEHOLD BOUGHT RESIDENT EVIL: CODE VERONICA X YESTERDAY! I drew McKenzie and Jazele the other day – they look nothing like they do in my head but I'll keep trying. McKenzie looks really ugly in my drawing and Jazele looks good but not what I pictured in my head.

* * *

><p>The dogs pinned Leon to the floor. Leon was dangerously bleeding from his neck. Unable to defend himself, he quickly slid Jazele his Silver Ghost handgun.<p>

Jazele's hands shivered; she had refused to touch a gun for her whole life. Seeing Leon in pain, her fear was washed away, even for a mere second. She tilted the gun slightly then relaxed some of the muscles in her forearm and got a steadier grip. Calmly, she shot the biggest dog in the head, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Then, gaining more confidence, she shot the other dogs, one by one, in the heart.

She wiped the blood off her face. Reality struck Jazele like a lightning bolt – she had just shot a gun and killed something, human or not. Jazele's hands were viciously trembling as she let the gun out of her grasp. The Silver Ghost made a feint clank as it met the floor.

"I can't do this," Jazele whispered, a tear trickled down her left cheek; washing away the leftover blood on her face.

Leon tightly grasped his neck, it was pouring down blood as a result of the dog attack. He walked over to Jazele and curled his free arm around her. His arm brushed her maroon hair and caused her to look up to him. Leon was 180cm so he towered over Jazele who was 160cm. She was fairly tall for a girl of her age but she still had to look a far way up to meet his gaze.

Jazele was crying even more as she mumbled "I'm sorry," to the friendly brown haired man.

Leon hugged Jazele even tighter, "You don't have to be sorry."

"I can't handle this. All I do is mess up everything. On top of that, I am too afraid to use a gun. How helpful am I?" Jazele whimpered, digging her head deeper into Leon's shoulder.

They stood there, huddled together, for a few seconds until Jazele looked up. Her head bumped Leon's hand which was covering his injured neck. This caused Leon to let go of Jazele and lightly scream in pain.

"Leon," Jazele sobbed, "are you alright. This is what I mean – I seem to mess up everything."

Then Leon tilted his head to face Jazele. With a deadly serious gaze he declared, "I am fine."

Blood was dripping down Leon's arm, staining the cuffs of his Special Forces uniform. He ripped the bandana from Jazele's wrist and wrapped it around his neck, wrapping it tight enough to stop the bleeding but not tight enough to choke him. "Mind if I use this?"

Jazele shook her head, signaling that it was okay.

The two continued down the forest. Leon stuck his right arm out in front of Jazele, stopping her from moving forward.

"Did you hear that," Leon scanned the area, taking a step forward to look behind a bush.

"No," Jazele said under her breath, trying not to be loud.

Leon stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a Beretta 92F, "use this just in case something bad happens."

"What are you going to use," Jazele cautiously took the Beretta, "anyways, I can't use guns."

"Are you kidding me? You showed some skill back there. You have to be brave Jazele. Like your mother used to say, you have to kill or be killed," Leon's mouth formed a large grin, "You don't have to worry about me, I have my trusty sub-machine gun and Silver Ghost. If I knew what was happening on this island though, I would have brought more weapons."

Jazele wrapped her fingers around the grip of the Beretta. She pushed some stray hairs behind her ear, out of the way. Then she softly, but clearly spoke, "You knew my mother?"

A look of confusion drenched Leon's face, but, as the serious yet sarcastic and happy person he was, he threw on a smile. "She's never mentioned me?" He managed to question.

"I don't know, she might have mentioned you. I do recall a hearing the name Leon before," Jazele emphasized the word _do_.

"Do the words Raccoon City or T-Virus ring any bells?" Leon suggested as he tapped his foot against the hard gravel, still alert for any oncoming zombies.

"Yes, but the Leon she mentioned was a cop, not a Secret Service worker." Jazele replied, trying to remember any more details.

"I guess she didn't tell you that part of the story," Leon noted.

Jazele put the biggest smile on her face, "I have always wanted to meet you, though, not under these circumstances. I have heard a lot about you."

The air grew more humid by the second, signaling that rainfall or some sort of drizzle was to be expected.

Jazele's eyes met up with Leon's eyes, now with a newfound respect.

They both started towards a light in the distance, which lead them to a massive sign.

_WELCOME TO THE MAYWITHER LAGOON. ENJOY YOUR STAY. _

"So that's where we are." The two said in sync.

The Maywither Lagoon was a highly anticipated holiday resort; Self-acclaimed by the Welsh multimillionaire owner, Broderick Maywither, as a 5-Star family resort that will entertain anyone and everyone. It had only been open for 3 months.

"I want my refund," Leon said very bluntly. Leon's right hand formed a fist, "Shit. Broderick Maywither was made the new owner of the Umbrella Corporation. He probably made this resort just to have some test subjects. The fucking bastard has the money; people like him make me sick."

Jazele grinded her teeth at the thought of a familiar voice; Broderick Maywither had four children and the two oldest, Gwendolyn and Kai, attended her school.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gwendolyn was an annoying brat. She was a spoilt daddy's little girl who was on all of the teachers good books. She was charismatic and fairly popular; though all of her so called 'friends' probably hated her like most of the school. They probably befriended her because her dad was one of the world's most powerful men. On top of that, her accent was so strong you could hardly understand her.<em>

_She always seemed to have perfectly groomed hair that flowed down to her bust line and her chestnut brown eyes attracted all of the guys, that didn't hate her of course._

_Kai though, he was sweet and modest. With straight hair reaching his shoulders and the same eyes as his sister, all the girl's secretly wanted him. He was the resident hockey champion and a hopeful rugby player. He was every girl's fantasy guy but he was never dating anyone because he always stood up for his sister. And trust me, you couldn't commit to a relationship with a guy who was a blood relative to Gwendolyn – Queen Bitch."_

* * *

><p>The Maywither Lagoon barely showed signs that it was ever a 5-Star resort; though you could have seen the bare resemblances from what was left of it.<p>

After ten minutes of walking in bitter silence, Leon and Jazele seemed to reach what used to be a Hotel Lobby. For a while, all the light they had was some flickering floor lamps. But after a few minutes, all they had to rely on was an old flashlight that was hidden in a classy looking desk.

The two were dead silent as they entered an eerily long hallway. Then, Jazele heard a blood-curdling scream which consequently made her drop the flashlight.

"Damn."

It was pitch black in the hallway and Leon and Jazele desperately rubbed the walls in search for a light switch.

Just as Leon found a light switch, something small tapped Jazele's feet.

When the light's turned on, Jazele looked down, only to find the head of a small 5-year old girl's head at her feet. Blood was still pouring from the girl's head, painting the floor a darkly-tinged red.

Jazele sent skin-piercing screams through the air.


	4. An Untimely Visit

The Maywither Virus

Summary: A new virus outbreak has occurred. This virus has caused mass zombification and is expected to have twice the power of the T-Virus. A combined group of new and old characters form an elite zombie force called the E.Z.R. to help put an end to this new virus.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Resident Evil. This story is solely just trying to fill in the gap I think Resident Evil left in Steve Burnside's story. This isn't part of the actual series and I have dreams and daydreams that I think are story worthy but I never write them into stories because I don't get around to it. This is the first daydream I am actually going to write into a story. I made some characters up and I am using some characters from Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles.

Author's Notes: Hey, update time again. Before you go on, I would love to inform you about my two biggest fans. Seeker-Of-The-Heart she always gives me tips and reviews on and off the site. FatgirlXD she is awesome and supportive! And, I would love to inform you about my three favourite stories EVER on fanfiction. Behind Blue Eyes – By N-I-N-T, Breathless and Shadow of Me – By Primitive Neck Shaver. These three stories are the best and I couldn't stop reading them. It is strange because I am a huge StevexClaire fan but also a massive WeskerxClaire fan. I know you say, you can't be both but I am! I could only see Wesker being with Claire if Steve is dead. It saddens me but when I read a WeskerxClaire story I fall in love with the pairing but when I read a StevexClaire story I fall in love with that pairing. UGH! I LOVE WESKERXCLAIRE but real story wise, I could only see StevexClaire happening. I LOVE STEVEXCLAIRE TOO SO DO NOT EVER ASK ME WHICH IS THE BETTER COUPLE! ENJOY! Oh and sorry if I am a bit hypo, I am eating a hedgehog slice cake thing and it is S-U-G-A-R-Y! This is a short chapter but its purpose is to set the scene and just to move it along already. I have already planned what is going to happen in the later part of the story it's just I never planned out how Leon and Jazele get off this island.

* * *

><p>The head of the girl looked innocent. It looked like the head belonged to a lost soul, a girl who didn't deserve to die, a girl who died too young. The eyes of the head were wide open. Jazele kneeled on her two knees and stared deeply into the lifeless eyes of the young girl; Bright purple and beautiful. She closed the girl's eyes with her two thumbs, as a sign of respect.<p>

Leon stood behind Jazele; expressing sympathy for the young girl that's head was lying lifelessly in front of them. Leon had seen many decapitated heads in his life time, many of which were blown up zombie heads which he had shot off, but this one reserved a special part in Leon's heart. This girl was human when she died, she was innocent. Leon thought to himself, maybe, just maybe if he was one minute faster, this girl could have lived.

Then, a feint chuckling noise came from the opened door, only a few metres in front of where the head was resting.

Jazele rose from the ground, had one last glance at the severed head then looked at Leon, determined.

They started toward the opened room only to find a horribly mangled body, and a boy standing next to it. The body was fragile and broken, missing a head. The corpse was probably the one belonging to the little girl's head outside.

Leon steadied his grip on the machine gun in his pocket.

The boy was no older than 12, no younger than 8. Chestnut hair and eyes to match. He lay next to the decapitated girl, both with their backs to the wall. Her hand lay in his, the boy squeezed the girls hand tightly just before he let go and stood up to look Jazele in the eyes.

"My sister," the boy said in a monotone voice, baring strange resemblances to a certain Welsh person Jazele hates, "she tried to stop daddy. Daddy did not like that. So daddy left the island. But, before Daddy left the island, Daddy spread the virus. Sister was too weak, so she was dying from the virus. So, for fun, as she was gasping for her last breaths, I cut sisters head off. She was finally quite for the first time in the six years of her pathetic life."

A creepy smile grew on the boy's face.

Leon shot Jazele a confused look, but she kept her eyes fixed on the boy, who was now laughing a psychotic laugh which echoed around the room. This boy was not a zombie, yet.

The boy's fists tightened as blade like claws came out of the boys knuckles. The boy seemed to double in size which caused layers of skin to rip on certain areas of his body, exposing bare flesh and ripping all off his clothes off. His skin turned a sickeningly pale yellow and his eyes turned a really deep, harlequin green. A disgusting belching noise erupted from deep in the boy, monster, as he hunched over. His neck twisted in several evolutions and his now longer, bright red tongue gave Jazele an unwanted lick on the face.

"Jazele, run! I've got this," Leon declared, holding his Silver Ghost in front of his face, ready to shoot the thing right in the forehead.

"No," Jazele shook her head and stood sternly, "I'm not running, not this time. A wise man told me to be brave, so I'll be brave." Then, Jazele cracked her neck and took out the Berretta Leon handed her a while back.

Both started to shoot at the monster's head, in a desperate attempt to injury it. But all the monster did was chuckle, chuckle the same sadistic laugh that made Leon cringe. In the blink of an eye, the monster was out of sight.

"Where the fuck did it go," Leon stammered as he looked across the room.

Jazele got as close to Leon as possible, she felt safe next to him.

Then, out of nowhere the monster jumped out and stabbed Leon in the back, with each one of its blade claws. The force of the monster landing on the floor leaded to the collapse of the ground below them, sending the monster, Leon and Jazele into the room below – the underground pool.


End file.
